Medal of Honor : Airborne
by Amateur Experimentalist
Summary: Short Story of Deuce and his new Delta team integrated with the ODA, known widely as the US Army Special Forces, The Airborne. Set during the Iraqi Invasion in 2003, right after MoH 2010.
Riyadh, Arab Saudi
17.16

"Okay, our time is over!"

-Sergeant William Lennox  
Army Operational Detachment Alpha

Time for us to go home, its been weeks we sleep on the dirt and ditches between roads and sands bound to baghdad, been weeks we out with only supplies we brought from Campbell that now totally dry, fortunately the Kurdish tribes were kind enough to supplement us with AKs although some were rusty, nonetheless we clean it up so nice its rarely jammed.

Near the end of our tour, missions were a bit gloomy, we walk several miles away to enemy positions, sounds fun at first, but...we're there just to observe enemy movement for the regulars, once the top satisfied, they told us to leave, not authorized to do thing, leaving the good fight against the regime of Saddam Hussein to the fresh flesh. I understand they wanted to give good fight for the newbies, but these kids...I bet they don't know what would hit them when they get their first contact even with numbers of enemies we out fight on, nor they might know what they were doing. But then again, the Pentagon too mobilizes lots of marines and army regiments to this country, not to mention two carrier battlegroups combines for rapid reaction against enemy forces, outnumbering and outgunning them, I just had no idea on what to say on that.

Waiting on the hangar with me were the veteran of Operation Just Cause Major Lars Wiemy, been kicking bad guys asses so hard, I think his boots has done many anals since Panama. Hah! Behind me were Grimes and Dawson, the later too has grandfather, whose like Major Lars, is the operating ranger back in panama. All four of us were part of eight men cell task force of ODA and Delta operating at the contingent of middle east. Missions? Well, earlier on was raids on enemy convoys, outposts and other infested part of cities, the ISA team provided us with raw intel, then we plan our own gameplay. Near the end, its our turn to spot favorable targets before back to our ditches drinking nice warm tea and chow a goat sandwich again.

Mirawa, Iraq  
21.44  
Two weeks ago

"Okay, folks, we want Helena dead. Good luck!"

-Deuce  
Army Delta  
Task Force Wolfpack

Helena is the codename given by the now OGA Dusty of the possible enemy mortar position within the city I see the outskirts buildings now, we run out off the barren sandy field, crossing the six lane road to the nearest building which we line up all along the wall, I stood beside the dark alleyway on our left. Behind me were the old friend Panther, and six more Army men, two Delta on my team and four ODA guys, all of us had NOD to our eyes, all I see were greenish, the building, the sand, our desert uniform strapped with actually jungle leaf plate carrier. Panther pat me, by that I reflex out the cover with my M4A1 aimed to the pitch black path void of living, its flash light weren't used just yet, all we relied to were the M2 Red dot sight.

I signal my hand to have other men took point, this make up Panther to go forward greasing the left wall with Jennings and Jacobs last behind, the ODA led by Major Lars Wiemy took off hugging right wall going alongside, our walk were haste but we made it as stealthier as possible, as intel reports bad guys blend in with civilians, even women tangle around making IEDs and use their little son and or daughter to place it as gift for us, how fucking nice was that?

Panther stopped to the door to my side, his hand signal all of us to stack around the door, in front of me were the african man Kris Jacob have his Colt M727 pointed to the door knob, it were equipped with Flashlight and M2 Sight, Panther pat his black tactical helmet twice, calling Jennings to examine the door, inside I just suddenly heard chatter, enemy is in here. Mission was just to clear the area, Marines Task Force Grizzly coming here too would handle the other mortars, it wasn't originally stealth mission but adding surprise element here were never hurts.

Jennings shook his head then nod to Jacobs as he back behind Panther, the african man sling back his rifle and draw the Winchester shotgun, the muzzle were held to where the locking mechanism placed, then shoot it once and back to cover using his left foot to kick open the door, the old man thrown the Flashbang inside, we Delta then storm inside as the deafening pop occurred inside, Kris with me followed by Panther and Jennings. There were three men above 28 years old with AKs on hand disoriented, one of them jolted backward as Kris shoot his shotgun, I managed to take one out by shots to torso just after my eyes and the last one coming out from the door our left, I got two men killed, then all turned us good.

"What's on that door?" Kris asked

Whatever it will be, we would anticipate stuffs here, Kris aimed his weapon to where he wondered, Jennings come inside with weapons ready, but he found nothing out of usual, "Not bad for our first night!" Kris said as he sling back his shotgun switching for his primary. Then, clacks were heard.

"This is Grizzly 1-1 Actual, we have enemy contact, we're engaged!"

After that, a distant noise of helos rotor rumble amidst the continuous clacks, the firefight is begun. Outside the building were Sergeant Dawson ready with the M2 RDS M249 Squad Automatic Weapon guarding where we came from with Sergeant Lennox, "Let's go!" I waved out.

Crackles blanket the night sky around us constantly, I'd say its rather would be all the time. "Grizzly 1-1 Actual this is Wolfpack 1, what's your status with the objective? Over" I speak over the radio strapped by the shoulder to Lieutenant Clark, "We're still six blocks on our way, heavy resistance, but we're progressing!" LT replied, the crackles of gunfire were clear there, "Alright, we still no contact with...", "Watch out!" Lennox yelled, abruptly i got crouched and looked to him squat down as he just fired the M16A3 to the two stories building to our right, one man fallen out the window, the thump were hard to soil, "We're engaging, we'll advise once we're on objective, out!". Ahead of us were the end of the alley way straight to enlightenment, to the streets, could be anything out there.

The crackles produced in occasions an orange blip sent up sky high, and with louder cracks, it must be Ma Deuce fired to enemies topside. All of us tighten up to wall on both side overlooking the large square in front of a big abandoned building of seems to be significant important for the now lost civilization, cars were left by the road, two were littered by the middle of the wide two lane road while others left neatly by the sidewalk and the tarmac, the green berets had their NODs put off, they stared to me with Major nod to me, I nod back to him. I come out the darkness swift, kneeled and aimed down the sight to the corner of my left, nothing but sidewalk, road to three way intersection and more buildings, foot steps behind me, its headed to nearby cars, Jennings and Kris passed me to the...rotten white sedan, and cover us from there until I get to them. "See ya again!" I hissed to major before I crossed the road to another wrecked car as my cover, heading to the three way intersection with Major Wiemy going to the four way one. Once my friends regrouped to me, we continue forward, Panther took point, strolling the sidewalk using cars, light poles and even traffic signs as our cover as we passed the intersection, one more person popped out from the wall to our right, the man were in tan overal with black boots and a K-pot to his head, his AK-47 never saw action to us, Panther depressed the Colt carbine twice, the trajectory all were went to the mans central mass, his shoulder thumped the bricks down him first, I waved my hand leftward, have Jacobs and Jennings shift to the left sidewalk.

"They got an alley to the right!" Jacobs comes up by the team comm, I did have to keep my carbine aimed to buildings by Jacobs, have him and P to overlook the place he mention. As soon as we get to the mouth of another pitch black way, we tighten ourself again to wall and put again our NOD, I roll my arms around and readied to go in, somebody pat my shoulder, I did the same to P, we storm through the unknown. Darkened alleyway with doors to our left and right, a shorter one than we came from, from afar there were road, two men of iraqi army walk haste to where we are right now, didn't realize the fate would come to them, "Hold!" I said to my team and fist up, we kneeled down, "When they get to darkness!" I whispered. They walk, walk and walk, until they all get in our way, P fired four rounds to them, I move forward first and have myself by the corner and pop out with weapons, there are two more iraqis, they heard it, I pick the slack, fired on full auto some rounds and downed them all as they too fired me back, "Gotcha!" Jennings said beside me take over my position for his effective use of M60E3 machine gun firing to more iraqis approachimg as I run to the building across, P were behind an SUV firing to where Jennings do, Kris were with me, to where he looked at were another dark roads led to leftside corner. "P, I'll flank from right!" I yelled to him busy shooting back the enemy, "Okay, D!" He replied still braving tinging rounds to his cover spot.

Jacobs took point with his Winchester again, strolling another darkness void of activity.

Well...not to the lighten corner ahead, "Hurry up, or else we bag all kills here!" P commed me.

Footsteps heard clear to our front, my pointman were in good range for one round kill. The would be victim were not alone with the shouts and footsteps noise, the later were draw closer, and then the man in green partisan uniform popped out the corner which Jacobs obliterate him, the other one I manage to shoot by three rounds, Kris peek out and switch back to his carbine, opening fire to whoever there he saw, I kneeled behind him and lean out pick up some slacks. I saw one dead body and about five men in similar uniform Jacobs just took out, one of them staggered as he about to turn back, he kissed the wall before collapsed completely, the guy were the closest of five, ahead were another intersection, three ways, one goes left back to P and Jennings, apart from that were four more iraqi soldiers finally open fire to us, one more jolted backward with blood spit out his chest, two more were hit by the center mass of my shoots, they collapsed down littering the street with five bodies plus two nearby us, another one jumped to cover by the building, "Hold here!" I told Jacobs as I walk out away from his line of fire to check the last man out, just then, the bald african saved me from additional grunt from the left road, I fired four rounds to the hiding man.

"Clear here!"

As sudden, the firefights by the alley were turned silent, only three M60 fires heard there. Kris already gone to the intersection, already in low position with drawn carbine there before me whose stack behind him. "D!", "Move!" I respond him. He marched forward, this time, the road were entirely enlighten, tight two lane one way only road, clean of litters but marks of war, "Get right!" I pat his shoulder, he moved to where I asked, before I could regroup, one more man were there, with AK, come out from one only car before the four way intersection, he sprint for a short moment before he gasped seeing us and shake down as Kris put him down with two rounds, then switch out with one fresh magazine, when he done, I did the same. "D! Its P!", "Roger, P. Coming to ya from your right!" I said to him.

When we reach the intersection is when all four of us regrouped, we stand tinkering things at shadowy part of the streets "So...Kris, which way?" Panther asked the african friend of ours, "Well...we just came from the...'Supposedly' right way, but I actually worry they got something hidden on their sleeves when we cross over", "Ambushes and probably some popped out moms and their kids with AKs", I sighed with what had Jennings add, "We'll take here then" P pointed to where many iraqi soldiers laid dead, to the right road, "Get to a cleaner part of this town and stroll there to the mortar site. Hopefully we meet less resistance there", "You right, P. But first..." I cut my own line, on one of the bodies were an RPG-7V armed hot, I aimed to the alley we came from, "Backblast?" I asked, "Clear!" The team replied in unison, then I pulled the trigger, sending thump and bash of the rocket motor, the rocket impact and exploded in large fireball which Jennings get what I did, "That would fool them around, shall we go now?", "Of course!" I pat his shoulder and gone away.


End file.
